


Our Cake

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: It's time for a chill date night, and Chat has a tiny little request.





	Our Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arley-Just-Doodle-It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arley-Just-Doodle-It).



> Chronologically follows "I'm Ladybug" but can be read on its own.  
> I mostly wrote this yesterday, but felt it was subpar and not worthy of gifting. So I sat on it and rewrote it until it looked more like I'd intended.

"Princess, could you help me bake something?" Chat asked as he dropped into her room late in the afternoon.  He'd had a rare block of free time, and instead of scheduling a modeling shoot or an extravagant date, she'd insisted on a low key evening together.   She had a couple movies set aside, in case that seemed a good plan, and she'd spent some of her time earlier preparing things to make pizza.  

"Sure.  What do you want to bake?"  She pushed aside her sketchbook and crossed  the room to hug him.  

"A cake."  He smiled down at her.  "Lemon cake with raspberry ganache."

"Oooh."  That sounded fantastic.  She'd told him once that people didn't give lemon cakes enough of a chance.  "Kitty has good taste."  She glanced at the time.  "Since you're a little early..."

"Is that okay?" he asked, quickly.

"Of  **course** it is."  She nodded, wanting to be clear on this; her sweet boyfriend could get pretty anxious about social rules, and he didn't need anyone else thinking he wasn't wanted.   "I'm always glad to get to see you more."  She was wearing a blue sundress he'd liked so much that he wouldn't stop raving about it during their photoshoot.  "I was just thinking that we can get it started before dinner.  That way it has time to cool, and we can dress it before you have to leave."

He let out a soft sigh.  "Oh, good.  I don't want to smother you with my presence."

She popped up onto her toes to kiss his cheek.  "Not even close to being a risk."  While she'd like to see him more often, his schedule just didn't allow it right now, and she supposed it kept them from going overboard on their still somewhat new relationship.  "How much baking have you done?"  It had oddly never come up, though she knew he didn't know much about cooking.

"None," he admitted.  "But I'm a quick learner, and I'm good at following directions."

She giggled and patted his shoulder.  "It's okay my wonderful kitty.  A lot of people don't bake.  I just wanted to know how much I need to explain."  She led him down to the family kitchen.  She took down the ingredients and pulled out a recipe.  "We'll mix the dry ingredients together, then we'll finish putting together the pizza.  While  **that's** baking we'll get the cake all mixed up, and it can bake while we're eating.  It will need a good hour to cool before we can finish it."

Chat had no clue what he was doing, with either the pizza or the cake, but he was a good listener and he was willing to take it slow.  She watched as he measured out the sugar, leveling it off.  He wore an intensely focused expression, one that showed up a lot in akuma attacks, but not so much when they were together like this.

"Why does the sugar go in with the butter and eggs instead of in with the dry ingredients?"

She turned on the mixer and watched the whisks cut into the soft butter.  "This is called creaming, not mixing.  If you combine your eggs, butter and sugar and blend them correctly, you get a smooth, slightly fluffy result.  It provides loft and moisture for the cake, and the sugar gets broken down enough that the cake isn't gritty."

"You're amazing Marinette," he said, his voice a little amazed.

"So are you, Chat," she insisted.  In getting to know him, she'd been upset to realize how poorly he thought of himself.  She couldn't fix that single-handedly, but she could, and would, work to improve it.  His super strong hands made quick work of the lemons, and they were nearly done when the pizza timer went off.

Her parents came up from the bakery as she was coaching Chat on pulling the cakes from the oven. 

  "Oh, what are you two doing?" her father asked, peering at the two round layers.  "Baking lessons?"

Chat nodded.  "I wanted to make a lemon cake, and Princess is helping me out."

"What's it for?" her mother asked knowingly.

"It's a surprise," Chat said brightly

"We're going to play videogames for a bit until we can make the raspberry ganache," Marinette said.

"Are we going to have game night again soon?" Tom asked.  "I know you're busy Chat, but, we do like spending time with you."

Her boyfriend positively beamed.  "I'm glad.  I wasn't sure you and Sabine would like me very much."  He shrugged.  "I'll look at my schedule and see if there's anything in the next few weeks that'll work."

Later, they stood in the quiet kitchen, whispering to each other while she coached him in pouring the ganache between the two layers and then all over the top  Marinette took out the perfect three raspberries she'd set aside earlier.  She placed them together in a group.

"There."  She stepped out of the way.  "All done."  She turned it toward him.  "Do you want a bakery box for it?"

He shook his head.  "No.  I want to take it up to your balcony and eat it with you.  Happy two month anniversary, Princess."

She stared wide-eyed at him.  Of course Chat would keep close track of such things.  "B-but, I didn't do anything for you?" she blurted, feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world.

He leaned in and lightly brushed his cheek against hers.  "Of course you did.  You helped me make  **your** favorite cake with  **my** favorite frosting."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 27, Baking  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Arley-Just-Doodle-It is a Canadian artist who has put together some fantastic art and comics. I'm particularly fond of their ML and ATLA art. You can find Arley on [Tumblr](http://arley-just-doodle-it.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
